Doctor Mid-Nite
Justice Society Team Member Dr. Charles McNider was gifted with the ability to see in total darkness by a criminal attack. He was an effective force from both his popular newspaper column or from the night time roof tops. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel universe of Earth-Two (Earth-2A in the SuperFriends Universe), little is known of the early life of Charles McNider. In he early 1940's, McNider was an accomplished physician and researcher working in New York City. His assistant is Myra Mason. She is a nurse and trusted companion. Late one evening, while Dr. McNider is working in his lab, a troubled police officer runs into the lobby asking for the doctor. He tells him that an important witness against criminal gangster "Killer" Maroni has just been shot and may die. McNider races to the hospital to save his life. During the operation, a mobster throws a grenade into the room, killing the witness and blinding McNider, with the injury causing him to believe his career as a surgeon was over. A few nights later, McNider is resting in his study when an owl crashes through his window tearing the bandages off his eyes. That was how he discovered that, like the owl, while blind under ordinary circumstances he could see in the dark as well as most people could in broad daylight. He mends the injured bird and names him Hooty. McNider decides to use his unique night vision powers to become the latest in a growing line of mystery men. Naming himself Doctor Mid-Nite, he takes to the streets with a special visor allowing him to see in the light and "blackout bombs" capable of blocking out all light. Doctor Mid-Nite's first act as a "mystery-man" was to track down the criminal that had led to his blindness: "Boss" Maroni. After saving the life of an informant critically injured in a Maroni reprisal, Doctor Mid-Nite ambushed Maroni in his lair. Cutting off the power to his home left the crime lord and his lackeys in complete darkness, allowing Mid-Nite to thrash them as they fumbled blindly. With Maroni in jail, McNider worked harder in his writing and promoting anti-crime messages.As revealed in All-American Comics #25/5 (April 1941). As a mystery-man, Mid-Nite was an inveterate foe of organized crime. Unlike many of his colleagues, Mid-Nite rarely encountered costumed adversaries, preferring to concentrate on breaking up the various racketeer and Mafia operations infesting New York City. As McNider, Doctor Mid-Nite continued to shield Myra Mason from the knowledge of his true identity. He also continued making contributions to medical research and serving as a consultant to the military.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #234-235 (Aug. - Sept. 1977). In mid 1941, when Green Lantern and Hourman stepped down from the Justice Society, the team asked Doctor Mid-Nite and Starman to join them against the evil scientist Professor Elba. After the mission is completed, the JSA formally added Doctor Mid-Nite to their ranks.As revealed in All-Star Comics, #8 (Dec. 1941 - Jan. 1942) and #20 (April 1983). Doctor Mid-Nite continued to serve faithfully on the Justice Society, and then when the United States fully entered World War II, he operated with the expanded war-time team, the All-Star Squadron that was called together by President Franklin D. Roosevelt.As revealed in All-Star Squadron, #3 (November, 1981). In 1942, McNider enlisted in the U.S. Medical Corps as a physician during.As revealed in the post-crisis story, All-Star Comics, #11 (June–July 2012) He also remained with the Squadron until the close of World War II in April 1945, but stayed on as a faithful member of the Justice Society.As revealed in All-Star Squadron, #1 (Sept. 1981) and All Star Comics, #57 (Feb. 1951). After the war, Mid-Nite encountered occasional costumed villains such as the Baleful Banshee''As revealed in ''All-American Comics, #65 (April, 1945). or the Sky-Raider.As revealed in All-American Comics, #98 (June, 1948). A recurring foe was Doctor Light, a scientist with a rather odd appearance who countered Mid-Nite's science with science of his own.As revealed in All-American Comics, #82 (Feb. 1947), #89 (Sept. 1947), #91 (Nov. 1947). As his costumed vigilantism and mystery man status grew, he virtually his writing and his medical research contributions. The prominence he was held, has all but faded away. He did however begin to excel in 'optics research' as he tried to apply the work on his own blindness and to blindness in general. By the early 1950s, Doctor McNider began to keep a low profile, but continued to work on his magazine articles exposing organized crime. In 1953, Doctor McNider suffered a devastating blow when a serial killer calling himself the Shadower discovered the (now retired) Doctor Mid-Nite's secret identity. Seeking to strike at Mid-Nite through his loved ones, he went after Myra Mason. The Shadower strangled Myra and left her body for McNider to find. Charles was devastated by the event, and dedicated over a decade of his life towards tracking down Myra's killer. Eventually, he captured the Shadower and avenged Myra's death.As revealed in the post-crisis story, JSA, #40 (November, 2002). As Charles McNider grew older, he focused less on adventuring and turned his attention back towards his first passion – medicine. He became a medical instructor and mentor to several future prominent physicians, including Doctors Beth Chapel and Pieter Cross. After some time, McNider relocated from the East Coast to Los Angeles, California, where he served as the house medic to Infinity, Inc., the legacy children of the Justice Society. Powers and Abilities Powers Infrared vision: Doctor Mid-Nite could see perfectly clear in total darkness without the aid of artificial enhancements, despite the fact that he was blind. Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist': Doctor Mid-Nite is a superbly trained athlete who has somehow maintained a surprising amount of physical vitality into his late sixties *'Master Physician': as well as a top physician. Capable of all manner of various surgery. Excelling in Surgery in the dark. The most prominent surgeon on the planet and secondly a hero. *'Genius-Level Intellect' * Animal Training: Charles aided a young Owl (aka Hooty) back to health and it inspired him to become Doctor Mid-Nite. * Gymnastics'As revealed in the post-crisis story, ''Justice Society of America, Vol 2 #4 (November, 1992). * '''Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic)As revealed in the post-crisis story, Justice Society of America, Vol 2 #1 (August, 1992). * Journalism: He was also an experienced journalist with an acute knowledge of criminal subculture. * Medicine: Doctor Mid-Nite was a qualified surgeon and medical researcher.As revealed in All-American Comics #25/5 (April 1941). Weakness *'Blindness': Doctor Mid-Nite is blind to visible light. He could not see in daylight without the aid of special infrared goggles. Equipment *'Specialized Lenses': Doctor Mid-Nite wore special infrared goggles that enabled him to see clearly despite his physical handicap. He did not require these goggles for purposes of night vision. Transportation None known. Weapons * Blackout Bomb: A small bomb which release pitch-black gas that blinds villains; these "blackout bombs" could be modified to create smokey illusions or flash-bang effects.As revealed in All-American Comics, #100 (August, 1948). * Cryotuber: Charles created an invention which allowed him to take full control of another person's central nervous system. Using the Cryotuber, Doctor Mid-Nite could temporarily paralyze his adversaries. The Cyrotuber also contained laser and "freezing" capabilities. Justice Society Team Members Appearances SuperFriends Comic Book: *''Super Friends #7'' and ''Super Friends #8'' references the following cross-universe story: ** ''All-Star Comics, #68'' (October 1977) -- implied only ** Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #147 (October, 1977) -- directly referenced ** Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #148 (November, 1977) -- directly referenced ** ''All-Star Comics, #69'' (November 1977) -- implied only Notes * Dr. Mid-Nite was created by Charles Reizenstein (writer) and Stanley Josephs Aschmeier (artist). * He first appeared in All-American Comics #25/5 (April 1941). External Links *Charles McNider (New Earth) at the DC Database *Doctor Mid-Nite at Wikipedia References Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:Earth-2A Category:Natives of Earth-2A Category:Mystery-Men